criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Wastes
Into the Wastes is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred thirteenth case of the game and the fifty-seventh case of Pacific Bay. It is the first case to take place in Pacific Bay's [[:Category:The Wastes|Wastelands (also called The Wastes)]], the final district of Season 2. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez harbored deep concern about Amy Young and the player pursuing escaped convict Frank Knight and heist kingpin Karen Knight in the Wastelands of Pacific Bay (also called The Wastes). Chief Marquez discourages Amy and the player to return to the station until the chase comes to an end, so she provided Amy and the player with a specialized police van and Pearphones for Amy and the player to communicate with Russell Crane, Hannah Choi, Yann Toussaint, and Roxie Sparks. Entering the Wastes, Amy and the player found David Rosenberg dead in a puddle of nuclear waste. The Wastes is not a forgiving place to be, as Amy and the player experienced states of radiation from the pollution of the district. In spite of the radiation, Amy and the player kept their hopes up and transferred David's body to Roxie for autopsy. In this case, all lab personnel were ordered to contact Amy and the player by Pearphones, in which the communication was shabby throughout the murder investigation. In a surprise turn of events, Meteor Systems vouched for the release of Trevor Neuman so that the company would resume some of its shady projects that were cancelled a long time ago. Moreso some of the scientists were hired by Karen to continue what a scientist named Albert Tesla failed a long time ago. Yann started to harbor deep concern about Amy and the player wandering in the Wastes just for dutiful purposes, but the player found enough evidence to find Jess Prakti (now a Meteor Systems scientist) guilty of manslaughter. Jess strictly believed that any slayings she commit were accidents, but Amy wasn't thrilled about the excuses Jess tried to throw to sweet-talk the junior officer out of incarceration. Jess had to bow before the player's investigative skills after she told the team that she had to kill David before he went ahead to slaughter the team responsible for the revival of Albert Tesla's mad experiments. Jess assisted Dr. Neuman on a machine to read minds, but when the mind reading report of David's mind populated, it terrified Jess as he intended to stop the experiments by slaughtering the involved scientists one by one until the experiments came to a halt. Jess felt that David was on a death wish to sunset Tesla's mad experiments, something she couldn't allow. Jess spotted David at the district's entrance, and then knocked him out cold with a baseball bat, and threw him at the puddle of liquid nuclear waste, radiating the entrepreneur to death. Jess was aghast when Amy and the player would investigate murders in the Wastes given that no one was allowed on that district. All Amy wanted from Jess was the whereabouts of Karen for a more lenient sentence, but Jess refused to cooperate, so the player shipped Jess to face Judge Dante. Judge Dante felt that Jess should've fired David instead of pushing David to a pool of liquid nuclear waste, but Jess countered that David's intention of manslaughtering to stop a mad project would deny Meteor Systems a chance to save thousands of lives in Pacific Bay. The verdict was a 30-year jail sentence for the dirty scientist, but as the bailiff shipped Jess to prison, she made it clear that the progress of science was not something to be ignored. Amy felt that there were more questions than answers following the verdict of Jess Prakti. Allen Muir was discovered to be the son of mad scientist Albert Tesla in which he believes that his father's madness (not to mention his disappearance) was responsible for the rise of crime and an escalation of murder rates in Pacific Bay starting in 1961. Andy Pascal started to harbor deep concern for Amy and the player to continue pursuit in spite of the hazardous nature of the Wastes. General Freeman didn't like the player's idea of engaging in a pursuit of justice in a desolate area, but felt that he was his own worst enemy given his anti-hero actions back in Rhine Canyon. Freeman commended the player for their tenacity in a bold attempt to stop Meteor Systems from completing what Albert Tesla wanted to achieve 5 decades ago. In a surprise end, Karen Knight hijacked the player and Amy, in which she threatened Amy not to use her gun as she wanted to take the player as a prisoner for Meteor Systems. The player would have their worlds turn upside-down from this point on. Stats Victim *'David Rosenberg' (found dead in a puddle of nuclear waste) Murder Weapon *'Radiation' Killer *'Jess Prakti' Suspects C113APascal.png|Andy Pascal C113JPrakti.png|Jess Prakti C113AMuir.png|Allen Muir C113GenFreeman.png|General Freeman C113TNeuman.png|Dr Trevor Neuman Killer's Profile *The killer has radiation sickness. *The killer is a Meteor Systems employee. *The killer has a generator. *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes C113EntranceA.png|Wastes Entrance C113EntranceB.png|Wastes Roadside C113VillageA.png|Testing Site C113VillageB.png|Nuclear Village C113LabA.png|Abandoned Lab C113LabB.png|Tesla's Lab Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wastes Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; New Suspect: Andy Pascal) *Question Andy Pascal about his presence in the Wastes. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Testing Site) *Investigate Testing Site. (Prerequisite: Talk to Andy Pascal; Clues: Torn Image, Hazmat Helmet) *Examine Torn Image. (Result: Satellite Image) *Examine Satellite Image. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; New Suspect: General Freeman) * Ask General Freeman about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed) *Examine Hazmat Helmet. (Result: Helmet Owner; New Suspect: Jess Prakti) *Question Jess Prakti about her presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Helmet Owner unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Meteor Systems employee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Radiation; Attribute: The killer has radiation sickness) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Tech Junk, Strange Machine; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Question Allen Muir about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Play Abandoned Lab as a task) * Examine Tech Junk. (Result: Torn Book) * Examine Torn Book. (Result: Diary) * Analyze Diary. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Trevor Neuman) *Question Trevor Neuman about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) * Examine Strange Machine. (Result: Strange Machine) * Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a generator) * Investigate Nuclear Village. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Picture) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Ask General Freeman about his tablet from Meteor Systems. (Prerequisite: Locked Tablet unlocked) * Examine Faded Picture (Result: Message to Victim) * Analyze Message to Victim. (09:00:00) *Ask Andy about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Tesla’s Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Glass Container, Science Equipment, Torn Paper) * Examine Glass Container. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. * Ask Jess about her fingerprints on the glass container. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) * Examine Science Equipment. (Result: Strange Printout) * Analyze Strange Printout. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Trevor about his experiments on David. (Prerequisite: Strange Printout analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Postcard) * Talk to Allen about his postcard to the victim. (Prerequisite: Postcard restored) * Investigate Wastes Roadside. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Glasses, Baseball Bat) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s blood type is A+) * Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The End: Part 1. (No stars) The End: Part 1 * Investigate Testing Site. (Available after unlocking The End; Clues: Crash Test Dummies) * Examine Crash Test Dummies (Result: Radiation Kit, later Blood Vials) * Analyze Blood Vials. (09:00:00) * Ask Andy for help. (Prerequisite: Blood Vials analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask Allen for more information about Tesla’s work. (Available after unlocking The End) * Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Prerequisite: Talk to Allen Muir; Clues: Old Safe) * Examine Old Safe. (Result: Faded Film Reel) * Examine Faded Film Reel. (Result: Scientific Movie) * Analyze Scientific Movie. (06:00:00) * Talk to Allen about Tesla’s film. (Prerequisite: Scientific Movie analyzed; ; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Wastes Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Image) * Examine Torn Image. (Result: Meteor Systems Headquarters) * Ask the General for help in finding the headquarters. (Prerequisite: Torn Image restored; Reward: The Wastes Leather Jacket) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of The Wastes, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, The End: Part 1. *All characters appeared previously (in earlier districts) prior to the events of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:The Wastes